Dancing With Love
by AnimeFan299110
Summary: Mina, Kirishima, Bakugou and Camie go out clubbing one night to have a little fun. Kirishima is told to tell Mina how he feels toward her. Will he be able to muster up the courage to do so? Or will Mina's jerk of a boyfriend mark her as another notch on his bedpost? Written for KiriMinaDay! Rated T for swearing and some implied sex (nothing too graphic). KiriMina and KatCam!


**Hi guys! Hope you are all enjoying the last days of summer. So I decided to make a KiriMina fanfic in honor of KiriMina Appreciation Day (8/28) on Discord! And just like the summer, it will be hot! Now before you all start reading, I would like to point out that even though there is mention of Eri being Midoriya and Uraraka's adoptive daughter, this story does not take place in the Family Matters universe. In addition, PLEASE read the notes in regards to a story that I had thought about writing. Also, I do not own Boku no Hero Academia, its characters, or its locations. They are all owned by Kohei Horikoshi, Jump Comics, and Funimation. I also do not own the rights to the songs mentioned in the story. They are all owned by Big Time Rush, Enrique Iglesias, Pitbull, and Austin Mahone. Enjoy!**

* * *

"So where are we heading off to again?" Kirishima asked Bakugou as he fixed the cufflink on his shirt. It was a typical Saturday night in Tokyo and the two friends were dressed for a night of dancing. Kirishima was wearing red silk pants, a white undershirt, an undone red tie, a red vest, and a red jacket. Bakugou was wearing something similar except that it was orange.

"It's some club that Camie told me about." Bakugou said. "Supposed to be pretty popular."

"And when did she tell you this?" Kirishima asked with a sly grin. "While you were eating honey buns for breakfast or while you were eating HER honey buns?"

"FUCK OFF!" Bakugou yelled in annoyance while Kirishima clutched his stomach as he laughed. "SHE TOLD ME AT WORK TWO DAYS AGO! NOT EVERYTHING ABOUT ME AND THAT WOMAN HAS TO BE ABOUT FUCKING EACH OTHER!" His head turned toward the hallway of the apartment as he called out, "HEY PINKY, ARE YOU FUCKING DOWN YET? I'D LIKE TO GET THERE TONIGHT!"

"Just a few minutes, Bakugou." Mina called out. Kirishima couldn't help but smile a bit. It had been nearly two years since Class 1-A graduated from UA and had all gone their separate ways. Now the number one hero, Midoriya was working for the police force and had moved into an apartment with his fiancé Uraraka and their adopted daughter Eri. Kyouka had decided to become a rock star and was currently on tour with her boyfriend and bass guitarist Kaminari. Iida had decided to join the police force as a hero as well and had moved into a nice apartment with his girlfriend Hatsume. Even Shouto, after becoming the number two hero, had become a freelance superhero alongside his wife Momo.

As for himself, Kirishima had decided to work full time for his internship supervisor Fatgum, who started his own agency after he left the police force. The job went even better when his fellow classmate Mina Ashido decided to work with him. In fact, it was suggested by Fatgum that they two of them share an apartment together so that they could save up on money. Mina was okay by the idea, but Kirishima was a bit uneasy about sharing an apartment openly with his high school crush. Throughout the years, however, he soon came to appreciate the fact that he shared the same apartment with her. They respected each other's boundaries, one was not a stranger to the other, and they balanced out the household chores.

The only problem that Kirishima had was that even after leaving UA to become a hero, he still couldn't find the courage to tell Mina his true feelings for her. Even when it seemed like the perfect opportunity to tell her, there was always something preventing him, like a villain attack or Mina being with some guy. She had had a few boyfriends here and there, but none of them could be classified as serious. He just wished time would stop for him just so he could tell her how he felt.

"I'm ready!" Mina called out as she walked out of her room. Kirishima turned and his mouth almost dropped by what he saw. Mina was sporting a strapless bright blue dress that hugged every curve of her body and was wearing high-heeled shoes with little studs around them. In terms of makeup, she had bolded her eyelashes and had applied lip gloss that gave a little sparkle. Mina chuckled a bit at Kirishima's dumbfounded expression. "Careful, Kirishima. You might let the flies in if you keep that up." She said as she took her index finger and closed his mouth ever so gently.

Her eyes than turned to his unfinished tie. "Still having trouble learning how to do that, I see?" She said with a raised eyebrow. Shaking her head in humorous disappointment as Kirishima scratched the back of his head sheepishly, Mina than began to knot his tie. As she tended to the task at hand, Kirishima felt as though his senses were on fire. The fact that her body was so close to his caused his cheeks to turn a reddish hue. Her hair was gently brushing against the tip of his nose and he could just make out the scent of lavender shampoo. After a good thirty seconds, Mina finished with his tie and patted his left cheek lightly. "Honestly, what would you do without me?" She asked as Kirishima chuckled slightly.

"So, what do you think?" Mina asked as she strutted around a bit to show off her dress. "Do you think Uzai will like it?"

At the mention of her current boyfriend's name, Kirishima body temperature dropped back down to normal levels. "Yeah, I'm sure Yarō will like it." He said quietly.

As Mina began gathering her things, Kirishima couldn't help but shake his head in sadness and disbelief. Uzai Yarō was a pro hero from Fourth Kind's Agency. He was gifted with a Forehead Quirk, which meant he had a forehead that could change shape and was as tough as titanium. Kirishima and Mina had met him when their two agencies had to team up to take down a gang of low-class villains who had taken some hostages at a local firm. Almost immediately upon meeting each other, Mina and Uzai hit it off right away. But while he seemed like a nice guy to Mina, to Kirishima and others, Uzai lived up to his name: a douchebag. Whenever Mina wasn't around, Uzai was rude to his peers, perverted towards other female heroes, and abused his post at his agency by belittling employees that were either new or of lesser rank. Kirishima once heard him talking to a few workers, stating that Mina was probably "great in bed" and would maybe be 'the best piece of ass [he] would ever get'. If Bakugou hadn't been there to hold him off, Kirishima was sure he would have slammed Uzai's face into a wall.

"Ready?" Mina asked as her voice snapped Kirishima from his thoughts. He nodded in response, frustrated by the fact that she made herself look ravishing for a guy who only saw her as another notch on his bedpost.

As the three of them made their way down the stairs of the apartment complex, Bakugou pulled Kirishima aside. "I know what you're thinking," Bakugou hissed in his ear, "About Pinky and the Douche. Well, news flash jackass. You've only got yourself to blame for not telling her how you feel." Kirishima nodded; if he had been bolder, he would have told Mina about his feelings toward her before she meet Uzai. "If you have any balls," Bakugou continued, "You'll tell her tonight before he does something to her."

* * *

After walking through downtown Tokyo for 30 minutes, they came across a two story glass building that had tinted windows and emanated lights from the inside. The music was loud enough to be heard from across the street where they were. "This must be the place." Bakugou said as he looked at a piece of paper with an address on it. "Let's go."

As they entered the club, all three pairs of eyes widened at the sight before them. The place was decked out with tables, couches, a dance floor that illuminated lights through the glass tiles, speakers hanging from the wall, strobe lights that swiveled around the room, and a DJ stand with a turntable. The music was a mixture of techno, 90s and early 2000s pop music, and some dance.

"Wow." Mina could only say as she looked around the room.

"Baku-bae! You came!"

Bakugou froze in shock when he heard his infamous pet name. Slowly, he pivoted his head to the right just as Camie Utsushimi jumped at him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"How many times have I told you…" Bakugou said as he rubbed the bridge of his nose in annoyance, "DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"Awww," Camie pouted playfully before pecking him on the cheek, "But it totes a cute name. Makes others know you're my bae."

"Tch," Bakugou said as he glanced away with a glare.

"Um…" A voice behind Camie said and she turned to see Kirishima and Mina looking at her with looks on their faces as though they were trying not to laugh.

"Ki-Ma!" She exclaimed as she ran up to Kirishima. "It's been, like, a while since I saw you, fam!"

"Ki….Ma?" Kirishima asked in confusion as he looked at Bakugou.

"Don't question it." Bakugou responded. "I stopped almost a year ago."

"Mina!" Camie cried out as she and Mina gave each a side-kiss on each cheek. "Girl, that dress is totes you!"

"Thanks!" Mina said in excitement. "You look amazing too!" Camie was wearing a tight, black dress that showed off all her curves. It even included a heart-shaped cut-out at the top that showed off the surface of her cleavage.

"Thanks," She said as she struck a pose. "Decided to wear it for my bae."

"I…AM NOT…Y-" Bakugou began but was interrupted when Mina's phone started buzzing. She pulled it out and glanced down at the text that just appeared on it.

"Oh it's Uzai," Mina said. "He says he should be here in a few."

"Great," Kirishima said, trying with some difficulty to hide the disappointment in his voice.

"Well then," Mina said as she pocketed her phone, "Let's get this party started!" She then turned and moved her hips from side-to-side as she made her way to the bar. Shaking his head in sadness, Kirishima followed her along with Bakugou and Camie.

As they reached the bar and got their drinks, Bakugou and Kirishima left to find a table that was available. "So," Camie said as she and Mina drank, "Ki-Ma is totes a hottie, huh?"

"Oh," Mina said as she stirred her drink with a straw nervously, "yeah, he is…kinda cute."

"Might be a nice boyfriend if you already weren't taken," Camie said as she moved her eyebrows up and down in a teasing fashion.

"Me and Kirishima?" Mina asked with a giggle. "I-It's not like that. I mean, we're just friends. Have been since middle school."

"Oh yeah," Camie said as she rolled her eyes, "And its totes not weird that two friends, who are a boy and a girl, are living together day by day and are, like, not thinking about each other romantically. From what I've heard from Baku-bae, Ki-Ma's helped you with cooking, cleaning, and being there for you whenever you're totes sad about something. Sounds like perfect boyfriend materia to me, fam."

Mina began to stir her drink more fervidly; it was true that Kirishima did so much for her and didn't ask for anything in return. She also could admit that she did blush at times whenever she saw his bare chest when he wasn't wearing a shirt.

Even at UA, she thought he was kind of cute and was hoping her first kiss was with him. Nothing romantic, but a friendly one should she not have anyone as a boyfriend by the time they graduated. That all changed, however, with her first boyfriend Takumi who kissed her in their second year. After a three weeks of dating, he broke up with her and Kirishima was the one who comforted her when she was devastated.

There were some good things about Kirishima that made him an ideal guy for her. Looking down at her phone, however, Mina remembered that she was in a relationship with someone. Shaking her head, Mina said, "Sorry to disappoint you, Camie, but I'm with someone and I cannot go behind his back so casually. Besides, I don't want to ruin what Kirishima and I have."

"Suit yourself." Camie said as she shrugged her shoulders and walked off to find Bakugou. Mina herself pocketed her phone and made her way to the dance floor. A few moments later, Kirishima arrived to talk to her but didn't see her. Sighing sadly, he resigned himself to the bar and ordered another beer.

* * *

For the first hour, Kirishima spent his time at the bar. While there, he saw Mina dancing with some random girls looking as though she was having a good time. Despite everything, however, Uzai hadn't even arrived yet. Kirishima figured that he was planning on blowing her off.

Bakugou and Camie mostly stuck together, bumping and grinding against each other. A few times, some unfortunate person would try to cut in and take Camie only for said person to get beaten up by Bakugou. There were a few attractive girls who asked Kirishima if he wanted to dance, but he dismissed them by saying that he 'was waiting for someone'.

After a while, Kirishima figured it would be best to call it a night and just go home. As he was about to leave the bar, however, Mina walked up next to him and slammed her purse on the counter wearing an almost angry look on her face. Kirishima knew that look; it was the one she wore whenever she felt betrayed, cheated, or rejected.

"Long Island Iced Tea," She said angrily at the bartender who looked horrified by her facial expression. "Heavy on the alcohol. NOW!"

"Actually," Kirishima said calmly as he turned toward the bartender, "She'll have a Long Island Iced Tea with regular alcohol. And a glass of water to accompany it." The bartender only nodded as she hurried away.

"So what are you now? My AA support?!" She snapped as she shot daggers at the boy.

"No," Kirishima said calmly as the scowl never left Mina's face, "I would rather have my friend not drown her misery in excessive amounts of alcohol. Besides, I can assume that your anger isn't exactly towards me, is it?"

Hearing her best friend's words, Mina expression softened from one of anger to one of sadness. "You're right; I'm sorry." She said as the bartender returned with Mina's drink. Mina smiled apologetically at her, who was glad that Mina wasn't going to strangle her. As Mina reached into her purse to pay, Kirishima handed some cash to the bartender saying that it was on him. "And you're right; I shouldn't take my anger and frustration out on you." She added as she took a sip from her drink. "It's just that…it's been over an hour and Uzai hasn't even shown up at all." Mina's head soon bowed in disappointment. "I mean, what kind of guy does that to a girl? I get all gussied up for him and he blows me off."

"Well maybe he's just not the right guy for you," Kirishima said, trying carefully not to trigger anything that might upset her.

"But I thought he was different from all the other guys I dated," Mina said as her eyes started to well up. "I mean, I genuinely thought he was a great guy."

At this, Kirishima got up from his chair and wrapped Mina up in an embrace. "If he really was a great guy," he said softly, "he wouldn't have stood you up. But that doesn't mean you should give up. You'll find the right guy, Mina. He might be closer than you think."

Mina couldn't help but smile up at her friend. "Thanks Kirishima. I really needed to hear that," She said as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "How about we head home? I've got a feeling that it's not been a good night for either of us."

Suddenly, an idea popped in Kirishima's head. "You know what?" He said. "Why don't you dance with me?" Seeing Mina's eyebrow rise up, he tried to validate the idea. "You might still have a good time and at least you would be dancing with someone you knew instead of some random stranger."

At this, Mina began to ponder. Kirishima was always a great guy to hang out with and he did know how to bust a move. Plus, she would be lying to herself if she said that she didn't have any feelings toward him that went beyond the friend zone. "Sure, why not?" she said with a smile as she finished her drink, took Kirishima's hand, and followed him to the dance floor.

Almost on cue, the DJ busted out an old song from the once-popular boy band Big Time Crush.

 _I try to write this down_

 _The words just don't come out_

 _It's hard to say how you feel_

 _Been down the longest road_

 _Said yes when I meant no_

 _I lost control of the wheel_

As the music continued to play, the friends dipped, twirled and spun without getting too close to make it awkward. As the two of them shimmied back and forth, they couldn't help but laugh a little at each other at how much fun they were having.

 _Ooh baby it feels like, it feels like_

 _Music sounds better with you baby_

 _It feels right, it feels right_

 _Everything's better with you_

As Kirishima glanced to the side, he noticed Bakugou looking at him. He smiled at his friend, who had decided to give him a rare thumbs-up.

Soon, the song ended and everyone hooted and hollered for the song. "Kirishima, that was great!" Mina said as she hugged him. The red-head could only smile in response. Suddenly, the music blared out another classic by Iglesias and Rottweiler. "Oh my god," Mina said, "I love this song!"

 _Girl, please, excuse me if I'm coming to ya strong_

 _But tonight is the night we can really let go_

 _My girlfriend's out of town and I'm all alone_

 _Your boyfriend's on vacation and he doesn't need to know_

 _No, oh, oh, oh, oh_

 _No one can do the things I'm gonna wanna do to you_

 _No, oh, oh, oh, oh_

 _Shout out loud; scream out loud; let me hear you go_

As they moved to the beat of the song, someone from behind Mina accidently bumped into her, causing her to fall into Kirishima's arms.

"Are you okay?" Kirishima asked with concern.

"Yeah, I fine." Mina said reassuringly as she regained her balance. "Thanks for catching me, by the…way…" It was at that moment that they realized how close they were to each other. Mina's hand were up against Kirishima's chest, giving her the feeling of how toned and muscular he was even while wearing his suit. Kirishima's hands, meanwhile, were placed on Mina's hip, which felt almost bare despite her dress. As they continued to stare at each other, the lights from the club bounced around and reflected off their faces, causing both their facial features to sharpen.

"Is…Is it alright…?" Kirishima asked as he tried to find the right words to say. "If…we dance closer?"

"S-Sure," Mina responded as the two of them began to move their hips from side to side in perfect symmetry with each other. She soon began to felt the heat of his breath in her hair and it caused a warm, tingly feeling to brew inside her. She then decided to turn around and began to move her body like a snake against his front.

 _Girl, please, excuse me if I'm misbehaving, oh_

 _I'm trying to keep my hands off, but you're begging me for more_

 _Round, round, round, give a low, low, low_

 _Let the time, time pass 'cause we're never getting old_

This sudden action by Mina caused Kirishima's face to turn a pinkish hue as her back was pressed against his chest and her butt rubbed slightly against his crotch. He decided to counter this by placing his hands softly on the sides of her waist as they stayed in sync with her movements. Those hands soon began to move across her stomach slowly and gently as he rested his nose against the space between her neck and shoulder blade, taking in her scent. Mina made a rattling gasp at this new sensation as the rest of the song faded out.

On the last note, both Kirishima and Mina's eyes fluttered open as they separated themselves from each other to catch their breath. "Well…" Kirishima said, a hint of pink still embedded on his cheeks, "That was…interesting."

"Yeah…" Mina said, her face a deeper shade of pink than usual. Before either one of them could say another word, another Rottweiler song came on the speakers, this one feature Boston Mahone.

 _Lady, hear me tonight_

 _'Cause my feeling, is just so right_

 _As we dance, by the moonlight_

 _Can't you see, you're my delight?_

 _Lady, I just feel like_

 _I won't get you, out of my mind_

 _I feel love, for the first time_

 _And I know that it's true, I can tell by the look in your eyes_

Kirishima looked at Mina and offered his hand to her and she took it without question.

 _I don't know your game, but it's magic_

 _I like how it feels when we're dancing_

 _Just let go, don't make it a challenge baby, yeah baby_

 _So give me yours and girl I'll give you mine_

 _Show me something for I spend some time_

 _'Cause I got love I wanna make all night_

 _With you baby, with you baby_

During the song, Mina and Kirishima decided to be less sensual in their dance moves and instead just spun around and dipped, all while having a good laugh

 _Lady (lady), hear me tonight_

 _'Cause my feeling, is just so right_

 _As we dance, by the moonlight_

 _Can't you see, you're my delight?_

 _Lady, I just feel like_

 _I won't get you, out of my mind_

 _I feel love, for the first time (yeah)_

 _And I know that it's true, I can tell by the look in your eyes_

That all changed, however, when the chorus came on. The two friends ended up in close proximity to each other, gazing into each other's eyes. Slowly, they began to shuffle back and forth to the beat, not averting each other's gaze.

 _Now I'm back in the love alert_

 _Laidback, open up, now it's my turn_

 _Let me make sure that you feel right, feel good_

 _Feel wet, feel freaky, feel nasty, feel wood_

 _It's all good, we can keep it on the low, hush hush_

 _I made it skate skate skate, no rush_

 _We can make straight love or straight fuck_

 _As long as EPT say no plus_

 _(Lady)_

 _Lately, I've been thinkin' 'bout you my baby_

 _I've been thinkin' bout sexin' you crazy_

 _I've been thinkin' 'bout doin' the things you shouldn't do_

 _Like in a bathroom stall, in a car_

 _On the dancefloor, over the bar_

 _Or next time in L.A., pull over, get off, and you feel me right next to my Hollywood star_

 _Play with it_

As they continued to dance, Bakugou and Camie's words echoed through their heads.

" _ **You've only got yourself to blame for not telling her how you feel."**_

" _ **From what I've heard from Baku-bae, Ki-Ma's helped you with cooking, cleaning, and has been there for you whenever you're totes sad about something. Sounds like perfect boyfriend materia to me, fam."**_

'Bakugou was right,' Kirishima thought. 'I was too slow to tell Mina how I feel about her. I gotta tell her tonight.'

'Maybe Camie was on to something,' Mina thought as she looked up at Kirishima. 'I mean, he's selfless, caring, and is always there to get me back up on my feet. I just wonder if he feels the same.'

 _Lady, hear me tonight_

 _'Cause my feeling, is just so right_

 _As we dance, by the moonlight_

 _Can't you see, you're my delight?_

 _Lady, I just feel like_

 _I won't get you, out of my mind_

 _I feel love, for the first time_

 _And I know that it's true, I can tell by the look in your eyes_

 _Lady_

As the song entered its bridge, time seemed to slow for the two friends. In fact, it felt as though they were the only two people in the room. Kirishima's eyes glanced down at Mina's plump lips, causing his body to heat up. Slowly, he and Mina began to lean in towards each other, their lips mere inches from each other.

"MINA!" A sudden yell caused many people, including the DJ, to stop in confusion. Kirishima and Mina jerked their heads back and looked for the source. They soon found it making its way toward them with a look of anger and loathing on their face. To Kirishima's dismay, it was Uzai Yarō. 'Oh great.' He thought as Yarō rounded on Mina.

"What the fuck are you doing?" He demanded as he shot daggers at her. "I didn't give you permission to hook up with any guys."

"First off, Kirishima's my roommate and friend." Mina said as her expression hardened. "Second, where were you? I've been waiting for over an hour."

"Oh I'm sorry, your Highness," Yarō said snidely as he made a mocking bow. "I didn't realize I was on a fixed time schedule. I just thought that I could come whenever the fuck I want." At these words, many people besides Kirishima began to crowd around and glare at the Forehead-User.

"Is this how you treat every girl you hook up with, Uzai?" Mina asked as she started to stare daggers at him.

"Only those who don't piss me off." Yarō snarled.

"So I guess no one, huh?" Bakugou growled as he and Camie approached the trio, the pair equally irritated the moment they heard the newcomer's words.

Yarō turned to Bakugou and pointed a finger at him. "Hey asshole, how about you stay out of this?"

"Don't you talk to my bae like that!" Camie exclaimed in anger.

Yarō glanced at Camie and said, "And while you're at it, tell your whore here to shut the fuck up!"

Hearing those words, Bakugou's face turned into one of pure rage as he gnashed his teeth and sparks began to fly from his hands. He stopped, however, when Kirishima stuck his arm out. They didn't need a Bakugou-style assault in a place packed with people.

"So this is what's gonna happen," Yarō said as he glared back at Mina. "You're gonna say goodbye to your friends and then you're leaving with me without any bitching or whining. GOT IT?" He then turned his back and made his way to the main doors when…

"No."

Yarō turned back to see Mina staring at him with utmost hatred. "What did you say to me?" He asked, a slight hint of anger in his tone.

"I said no!" Mina said loudly. "I am not going to take your behavior. I am not some skank you want to get into your bed. I am done with you. It's over between you and me." And with that, she turned away from him.

Before she could walk away, however, Yarō grabbed her arm violently and spun her around to glare at her. "Are you that stupid, you little bitch?" He growled as Mina tried to break free from his grip. "You're not the one who decides when we're done!"

"You're right," Kirishima said as he activated his quirk and balled his right hand into a fist, "I AM!" And with great satisfaction, he punched Yarō in the face so hard that he flew across the room until he hit the wall on the opposite side, crumpling to the floor unconscious.

Mina, Bakugou, and Camie looked at Kirishima in shock as he deactivated his quirk. None of them had ever seen Kirishima act like that; he was a level-headed guy most of the time. "Better get out of here before he wakes up." Bakugou said. The others nodded; they had caused a dramatic scene already. As they made their way to the exit, a few of the patrons clapped and patted Kirishima on the back, believing that what he did was justified. As they walked passed the bouncer, Bakugou handed him a few bills and muttered something like 'sorry about the mess' before he left with the others.

As soon as they were outside, the four of them took a moment to catch their breath. After what had happened back at the club, none of them could say that the night was uneventful. "I'm heading off with Camie. I'll see you guys in the morning," Bakugou finally said. While Camie said her goodbyes to Mina, Bakugou shook Kirishima's hand and muttered "You did good tonight." before he and Camie left.

* * *

Kirishima and Mina went in the opposite direction, walking in complete silence. After a good 30 minutes, they reached their apartment and walked inside. It was at that moment that Kirishima decided to break the silence. "Mina," he said, "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry I caused a scene at-"

"No, Eijiro. Don't." Mina interrupted as she looked at him, surprising him slightly by using his first name. "You don't have to apologize for what you did. To be honest, he kind of deserved to have his 'brain' rattled around a bit."

"Yeah," Kirishima said with a chuckle after getting ahold of himself, "Although I think his brain is mainly located just south of the border, if you know what I mean."

At this, Mina couldn't help but laugh along with her friend at the truth. "True," She said as she wiped tears of laughter from her eyes. "And besides, I'm the one who should be apologizing to you."

"For what?" Kirishima asked as he walked closer to her.

"For not saying thank you," She said with a small smile. "Not just for defending me tonight, but for everything in general. You've done so much for me ever since we moved in together. You help with meals, you do a great job with cleaning, and you do it all without asking for anything in return." She paused as tears began to form in her eyes while he moved even closer to her. "Hell, you're always the one who helps me back up on my feet whenever I get depressed, betrayed, or cheated. Every time I have an issue with my love life, you're always there for me for comfort. I would probably be a total wreck if it wasn't fo-"

"Shh…" Kirishima said softly as he placed his thumb just below her lower lip. "Maybe this will count as a 'you're welcome'…" And without a moment's hesitation, he softly pressed his lips against hers.

Mina's eyes widened at the sudden move, but only for a millisecond. Her hands slowly moved up to his shoulder blades while he placed his against her curves. After thirty seconds, their lips soon parted and they gazed into each other's half-lidded eyes. "How long?" Mina asked. "How long have you...?"

"Ever since UA" Kirishima said. "I wanted to tell you so much about how I felt about you. But I just couldn't do it because you were either dating someone and I didn't want to upset you or I didn't want to ruin what we have. I guess I just wasn't bold enou-"

He didn't get a chance to finish his sentence, for Mina had grabbed his tie and yanked him forward to smash her lips against his. Soon, their make-out became more heated as Kirishima pressed his tongue against her teeth, asking for permission to enter. Mina gladly obliged and soon it became a battle of the tongues, each of them trying to dominate over the other. After a minute, the two broke apart for air as a thin line of saliva still connected them together. Mina could only smile as she wrapped her arms around Kirishima's neck and said, "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to say that," Kirishima returned a toothy smile of his own before his lips collided with hers.

What happened next could only be described in heavy breathing, moans of pleasure, and a squeaky bed frame. Mina was so happy; she was with the person who always knew how to make her so. Kirishima may not have been her first kiss, but that didn't matter anymore. Tonight, he was her first in a more personal, intimate way. And as their naked bodies lay next to each other in pure bliss, she couldn't help but smile at the man who had become her own personal hero.

"I love you, Eijiro."

"I love you too, Mina."

And with that, the two lovers snuggled closer together and rested their foreheads against each other as they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in the city, Bakugou was lying naked in his own bed with an equally naked Camie beside him with her head against the crock of his neck.

"Do you, like, think those two confessed to each other?" Camie asked as she looked up at Bakugou.

"Who knows?" He shrugged. "If he denies it by Monday, he's an even bigger fucking idiot than I thought."

"You know," Camie said, "Sometimes you gotta have faith in others, bae. You'd be totes surprised what people can do in situations like theirs."

Bakugou glanced down at her. "Don't give me any of that philosophical bullshit, okay?" he asked.

Camie only smiled as she said "I love you too, Baku-bae." and she drifted off to sleep.

'Faith in others, huh?' Bakugou thought as he looked down at the woman sleeping next to him. 'Never did that before.' And with that, he closed his eyes in slumber. But not before kissing Camie gently on the forehead and resting his head against hers.

* * *

 **And with that, Dancing With Love has ended. I enjoyed writing this story because not only did it give me the chance to once again express my love for KiriMina, but also to introduce the newest addition to my My Hero Academia armada: KatCam (the official name for the Bakugou and Camie ship)! I would also like to point out a fun fact; Uzai Yarō's name is actually based on the Japanese term for "Douche Bag". (fitting, huh?).**

 **Anyway, I was able to finish this a couple of weeks ago so I figured I could sneak in that new chapter for Family Matters. By the way, I know some of you noticed that I changed the bribe money amount from 10.000 yen to 120.000.000 yen. The reason being is that megasean3000 told me that 10.000 yen (roughly 90,000 in US dollars) is not really worth enough to sway somebody. So, taking his advice, I re-wrote it out to say 120.000.000 (roughly 1,000,000 in US dollars). Hope that clears the air for a few of you.**

 **Now, about that note from above...in a previous chapter in Family Matters, I had expressed my interest in writing a MHA fanfic centered on the Greatest Showman. After much consideration and difficultly trying to write out the story, however,**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I have decided to botch the idea. That being said, I instead plan to change manga and use Fairy Tail. I can give some great reasons:**

 **1\. I can still use a great pairing like NaLu (Natsu and Lucy) as P.T. and Charity Barnum, with Nashi and their other daugter Layla (named after Lucy's mother) as the Barnum children.**

 **2\. Where I found difficulty deciding who should be Philip Carlyle (Zac Efron) and Anne Wheeler (Zendaya) from MHA, I could use Sting and Yukino (I know a lot of you would be hoping for Jellal and Erza, but I feel that as social statuses go, Sting and Yukino would be a better fit. Also, I support the Sting x Yukino ship and I feel we need more).**

 **3\. I would not have to change a lot of characters or make any OCs for the story. Lisanna could be Jenny Lind, a human Igneel could be P.T./Natsu's father, and Erza could be Lettie Lutz (the one who sings This Is Me). Even Lucy's father would be a perfect candidate for Charity's a-hole father.**

 **Sorry if I disappoint any of you who were hoping for Midoriya and Co. to sing the opening number for the movie. Maybe I can put it in as part of a cultural festival chapter for Family Matters in the future...**

 **Anyhow, HUGE kudos to Black Fuego Rio for editing this piece. Also, if you want to join the KiriMina Haven Discord page, PM me and I can try to get you an invite. And don't forget to favorite, comment, and follow. I will return with the Eri Birthday/Christmas chapter for Family Matters.**

 **Until then, this is AnimeFan299110 encouraging you all to go beyond...PLUS ULTRA!**


End file.
